A Date To Remmber
by Ino'sgirl1218
Summary: Alois Trancy invites Ciel Phantomhive over. It's valentines day and Ciel doesn't know this but Alois does and has plains for them...READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! LOVE THIS PARING!


**Disclamier I don't own any of the kuroshitsuji characters**

**A Date**

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive, _

_I Alois Trancy would very much enjoy for you to come _

_to my place to spend the day with me at 2 o'clock sharp and make sure Sebastian leaves._

_Love yours always,Alois Trancy_

Ciel red this over and over pondering what he really wanted he sighed and said out loud

"Well I have nothing better to do today...so what the hell if I don't go that psycho will end up here"

Ciel shivered a little he really didn't want that so he called Sebastian to fetch him a coach. As Ceil got out of the coach Alois was already running out the huge wooden mansion doors to greet Ciel. Alois tackled Ciel in a hug. Ciel cringed he hated getting hugged by thee younger boy as Alois licked the edge of Ciel's ear because it always lead to that...Alois squealed and said

"Do you know what today is?"

"Ummmmmm kill Alois day?"

Alois frowned

"Your mean it's Valentine's Day!"

The blonde Trancy said. Ciel understood why Alois wanted to spend the day with him. Ciel looked back to where Sebastian was but Sebastian wasn't there

"Coward..."

Ciel muttered

"Come on Ciel! Let's go inside!"

Alois tugged on the blue haired boy's sleeve as he waited for him to stop staring off into space. Alois finally got sick of waiting and drug him inside. Once inside the blonde Trancy lead Ciel to the dinning room. There was a long table and large red roses and two seats next to each other. Claude pulled out Ciel's chair for him and did the same for Alois. Alois stared at the phantomhive's face dreamily. Ciel adjusted his seat and cleared his throat a slight blush on his cheeks. Claude came back with tarts and tea he placed a cup in front of Alois and then Ciel. He then placed a raspberry tart in front of both. Alois waved his hand and Claude left, Ciel bit into his tart and it seemed to melt in his mouth.

"mmmmmm yum"

Alois smiled as he started to eat his. Ciel looked at Alois with suspicious eyes. This was so unlike Alois to be this polite something was picked up his cup and took a few sips of his tea he thought he saw Alois smile a bit. Alois clapped his hands as Ciel finished his cup of tea. Claude filled Ciel's cup and Alois's cup was half empty. Ciel finished his second cup of tea, Alois pulled out a red box shaped like a heart with a pink ribbon around it.

"Happy Valentines Day Ciel!"

Alois shoved the box into Ciel's chest lightly. Ciel opened the box to find chocolates. Ciel's words slurred a bit as he spoke

"Thanks Alois..."

Ciel's eyes were glazed over and he was unusually happy. Alois smiled and let out a small chuckle

"I don't have a present to give you though..."

Alois had an evil smile on his face and said

"Oh I know what you can give me..."

Ciel went to stand to go to wash his hands because they were sticky from the tarts. Ciel stumbled a bit falling into Alois who was surprisingly already standing. Alois chuckled

"Well Ciel it looks like you need to sit down"

Alois chuckled again and Ciel blushed a bit. Alois lead Ciel to his bed room his bed was a king size and the sheets were purple satin. Alois shoved Ciel on to the bed and Ciel laughed a bit he was definitely drunk. Alois smiled and started to undress the blue haired boy and Ciel just laid there giggling. Alois smiled and looked at Ciel's naked body. Alois kissed Ciel's chest and Ciel looked at him shocked.

"W-W-What are you doing?"

"Shhhhh Ciel relax"

Alois said as he kissed down Ciel's chest to his slightly hard cock. Alois smiled and teasingly licked Ciel's cock the coldness made Ciel tense up. Alois then ran his hands up and down Ciel's sides. Ciel's cock grew and Alois wrapped his tongue around Ciel's cock taking the tip of his tongue and circling the head of Ciel's cock. Ciel let out a small moan and Alois took Ciel's full length in his mouth. Ciel arched his back wanting more of Alois's wet,warm mouth. Alois sucked harder and blew he grabbed one of the blue haired Earl's balls and started to rub. Ciel moaned he was drenched in sweat and Alois stopped. His own cock hard and oozing pre-cum Ciel whimpered he wanted Alois to continue. Alois flipped Ciel on his stomach and didn't wait to stretch Ciel he shoved his cock into Ciel and began to thrust. Ciel let out a painful yelp and as Alois went faster his balls hitting against Ciel's ass. Alois moaned

"OH CIEL! OH OH OH MMMMMM YA!"

Alois's breathing was hard and Ciel grabbed his own cock and started to jack off in timing with Alois's thrusts. Ciel closed his eyes and moaned as Alois hit his sweet spots.

"Oh Alois Oh Alois! Ya right there ya right there!"

Alois chuckled and gave one last thrust and he filled Ciel with warmth Ciel came all over his hand. Alois pulled out and licked off the cum from Ciel's hands and Chest. Ciel laid back and Alois pulled the covers over them.

"A-A-Alois...I love you..."

Ciel didn't know he felt this way about Alois definitely not him! But he knew it was true he wanted to be with Alois. Alois snuggled into Ciel and kissed Ciel's lips gently.

"I-I love you too I want to be with you forever please don't leave me I love you soooo much I want you. Happy Valentines Day Ciel"

"Happy Valentines Day Alois..."

Ciel said as he and Alois fell asleep together in each others arms.

-**End- **

**I LOVE THIS PARING ME AND MY GIRL FRIEND ARE THEM! I'M ALOIS AND SHE'S CIEL! XD I LOVE THIS STORY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU! XD**


End file.
